


Dull As Dishwater

by Astronaut_in_Space



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Alternate Universe - Popstar, M/M, Reporter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronaut_in_Space/pseuds/Astronaut_in_Space
Summary: 娱乐记者Smith/电影明星Neo(Thomas Anderson)“未来，每个人都可能拥有十五分钟的成名机会。”
Relationships: Thomas Anderson | Neo/Agent Smith
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 🚫WARNINGS🚫  
> 普通人的世界4.0，娱乐记者Smith/电影明星Neo（Thomas Anderson），斜线有意义，OOC（我觉得是真的，真的，真的，所以慎入），琼斯是第一部里的特工，彩蛋照例在结尾放出。  
> Ps. 好的，完整的故事被我写完了（其实我本来是打算搞那个史密斯跑回家的番外的，怎么回事？？？🤪🤪🤪嗯，而且我还不知道记者和明星平时动作都什么状态（我还知道什么，除了吃喝睡？？？所以… …跪求大家要打要骂下手轻一点！有问题请指出，我一定改正！！！再次感谢所有不嫌弃我的同志们，感谢大家的阅读和支持！😭😭😭

Dull As Dishwater  
烂俗故事

  
一  


  
“未来，每个人都可能拥有十五分钟的成名机会。”[1]

如果说这句话在五十多年前还只能被当作波普艺术家前卫到不负责任的断言，那么在信息技术飞速发展的今天，它已经变为了有关现代生活的真知灼见，甚至连其预设的时间单位也被新世纪的媒介玩弄到失去定量，好似一根弹性限度未知的橡皮筋。所以，或许是出于娱乐记者的敏感，史密斯在一段十五秒不到的网络画面中发现了那个年轻的男人，并随即认定这被镜头捕捉的幸运儿将会成为明日之星。为了显示自信，他不惜以消费在市区奢侈餐厅内的一顿晚饭为注，与同在一家杂志社工作的琼斯打起了赌，尽管对方最终只是用一脸不可置信的表情换来了他略带遗憾的妥协——阔气的山珍海味和法国红酒降级成了离传媒大厦没几步远的一碗面条。

  
  
不过，该怎么解释如此判定的原因呢？

  
  
生搬硬套经济学或是哲学的大道理胡扯什么“独属个人的决断会在一种复杂、玄妙的机制作用下达成具有社会普遍性的选择”看上去有卖弄浅薄学识的嫌疑，况且这样信口开河的回答只会让说明停留在对现象的简单分析却不能坦率交代“你怎么知道他会火”的依据。被问住的史密斯在同僚笨拙地握住筷子时陷入沉思，撇了撇嘴，向来能言善辩的形象随蒸腾的白色热气消散在街边餐馆的油烟味儿里，翻涌不出漂亮说辞的脑海仅仅是把一段回忆反复放映在冷色调的灯光下：某个无所谓星期几的白天，某个无所谓名称的公司高楼门前，手拿可乐罐的青年迈着修长的双腿走进人群，在柔软的黑色短发被风吹起几根发丝的片刻抬头，觉察到来自街对面的目光，一双湿润的棕色眼珠立马满溢出惊讶和羞涩而全然不知有谁的手指轻触屏幕，把他白净到过分的脸蛋儿瞬间定格。于是，史密斯酝酿着，好心等待琼斯把第一口面条完全咽下去，赶在他可能呛死于情绪激动之前用淡漠的口吻说：“看脸。”

  
  
是的，就这么言简意赅，只不过由此引发的后续评价就是另外一回事了。

  
  
史密斯相当热衷于观摩各位后悔把大好时光浪费在电影院里的评论员们怀着抑郁和不甘费力写出的文章，因为他总能通过文字精准地把握到作者敲击键盘时的力道并继而嘴角上扬，敷衍地赞叹他们写来写去竟然都是一个模样的论调：“没有表演，空有皮囊。”这些好家伙们喜欢用长篇大论来褒贬演员，浑身的解数都使在了纠结片尾制作员名单的前几行上，也不知道究竟是他们还是那句“所有演员都是畜牲”[2]应该自惭形愧。话虽如此，史密斯到底不是专业人士，闲暇的时候调侃两句也不是多大的事儿，笑笑就过去了。对他来说，报刊拿在手里，真正让他在意的其实是自己为什么迷糊得没能立马把人和打印出来的名字对上号。

  
  
“尼欧？”史密斯皱起了眉头。

  
  
“对啊，不认识你的大明星了？”琼斯送给同事一个做作的鬼脸。

  
  
“我们的科技事业已经发达到流行给人类起外种族的名字了吗？”

  
  
“被你说得，这怎么还有一股科幻大片的味道。”

  
  
“不，”史密斯严肃地纠正道，“可能是动画片。”

  
  
当然，以上这段对话仅供两张办公桌内部参考，不管琼斯彼时附赠给史密斯多大的白眼，远在城市天际线另一头的事主都不会做出比“打一个莫名其妙的喷嚏”更进一步的举动，大家相安无事，生活的轨迹从未在可触及的范围内相交，除了史密斯偶尔会因为浏览社交平台用户们或采集、或臆造出的私人信息隐约地产生一种执望远镜单方面窥视的感觉。但是，结论不要下得太早。没多久，当史密斯还在机场的候机室里整理有关别人的采访素材时，一通来自上司的电话赶在登机之前打到了他的手机上，继而直接把他推进安排在几天后的一次专访中，让他在高层酒店的落地窗前遇见那个曾经匆匆路过视频进度条的男人。  


  
跳脱出显像的平面，史密斯看见他高挑的身影在倾泻一地的金阳中落下一道沉默的剪影，古典雕塑般的轮廓在灿烂的光线中虚化、柔焦，澄澈的眼眸里有招架不住陌生人闯入视线的惊悸，轻启的嘴唇在屏住呼吸后只吐出几缕颤抖着的气息。许久，他说：“很高兴见到你，史密斯先生。”

  
  
“我的荣幸。”站在几米外的史密斯说。

  
  
二

  
  
别看史密斯似乎可以把对象所说的每一句话都聚精会神地记录下来，可如果让他说实话，他会板着一张脸承认采访是一件无聊透顶的事情。无暇顾及其他版面的记者们都在深入剖析什么样的问题，身为娱乐记者的史密斯自觉仅供消遣的文字不需要表现得太过端庄，也不认为坐在对面的人能用圆通和委婉的话语讲明多少的真情实感。出于这个原因，他在与尼欧交谈的时候默认自己又听了一遍“换汤不换药”的“名人成长小故事”，然后依靠挑眉的动作强打精神。但是，话又说回来，乍看上去有些枯燥的访谈并没有让不称职的记者先生颗粒无收。在那个悠闲的下午，史密斯至少被眼前这个姿态拘谨的受访者感染上了一个习惯——称呼他为“安德森先生”，托马斯·安德森。

  
  
“对不起，我还没能完全接受别人叫我的新名字。”

  
  
尼欧说这话的时候，头微低着，几撮不听话的碎发耷拉在光洁的额前，随他谨慎地活动僵硬的脖颈而来来回回、小幅度地摆动，令无意中盯着它们看的史密斯心生一股痒意，喉结悄然滚动。直到尼欧抬眼看向他，后者才将就地说了一句：“没事，你会适应的。”

  
  
适应什么？

  
  
一个奇怪的名字，还是它所代表的一切现状？

  
  
事到如今，最初的那个十五秒视频已经变得无关紧要。大荧幕，广告屏，还有放置在客厅里的电视机与蓝光不曾熄灭的智能手机，所有能够播放录影的平面都将循环署有这个名字的影像，拿电子的画面与周刊杂志和每日时报签订协议，让建立在视觉之上的媒介联合成一个可以包裹下整个地球的幕布，全天候放映最新生产的商品，使英俊而清纯的年轻脸庞陪同拉风的机车或者热销中的早餐麦片一起反反复复地出现在人们的眼前。粗心的观者大概不会意识到，今天的一位影视新人在某种程度上甚至可以比玛丽莲·梦露这样的流行文化偶像获得更大的瞬时影响力，只因他属于现在，属于技术比之更为发达、经济比之更为繁荣的时代，属于景观四布的时代。在这样的语境下，需要适应的是什么呢？史密斯点染一支香烟，在有初夏晚风的夜里走出阳台，面对着矗立在几个街区之外的摩天大厦缓缓吐出烟雾，冷漠的蓝色眼睛在吵闹的繁华中凝视被投射在玻璃幕墙上的人儿。  


  
“我经常会被影迷的热情所感动，”第几次的采访中，尼欧用手臂把头撑在铺有白桌布的餐桌上，两道精致的细眉带着困惑地蹙在一起，短短的睫毛伴着一眨一眨的眼皮扇动，轻盈得好似飘飞的蝴蝶，“但是我很多时候也不太能搞懂他们喜欢的是什么。”

  
  
“后半句话你也要我如实发表吗？”史密斯问。

  
  
“哦… …”尼欧突然发觉了什么，愣愣地看了他一眼，然后把蜜色的眼珠在眼眶里心虚地转了半圈，小心翼翼地反问：“我不让你写，你就不会写吗？”

  
  
“作为一名职业的记者，我会对笔下的文字负责。”史密斯语气平淡地回答。

  
  
“好吧，信你一回。”尼欧喃喃着，目光掉落在洁净到反光的银色餐具上，看见自己被镜面扭曲变形的身影安静地躺在盘子中央。他继续说：“之前有个看上去还没有成年的男孩子拿着我的写真向我要过签名，他当时非常兴奋，一个劲儿地说他喜欢我，说他喜欢我演的这个还有那个角色，说他喜欢我在楼顶躲子弹的镜头。我很感谢他，但也好奇，他喜欢的人真的是我吗？”

  
  
“我猜你不是在纳闷他喜欢的是你还是那个能在楼顶躲子弹的人。”

  
  
“扑哧”一声，尼欧被史密斯一本正经的玩笑话逗弄得笑出声来，原本堆积着怅惘的眼角翘起了好看的弧度，持续紧张的神经全线放松。“不是！”他抗议道。

  
  
“我知道不是。”

  
  
没有人在疑惑演员和角色之间是否有颠倒关系，显而易见地没有，真正令人思疑的事情在于：在被景观布下天罗地网的世界中，被迫沉迷观看的人们有没有哪怕在一秒钟的时间内认识到那些显现在他们视野范围里的东西可能是假的。炫示出来的欲望和生活依托五花八门的图景分离了可感可触的本真只为多打印一张消费小票，而既然陷在幻觉和表演中的梦游者连自己被异化的现实都无法审视，那还会有谁分辨得出生在梦境里的人和物是不是镜中花、水中月。

  
  
“你会适应的，”史密斯关掉了手机的录音功能，“你要适应你是尼欧，而他喜欢尼欧。很简单的关系。”

  
  
“那就可惜了，有些话尼欧永远不会说，”尼欧的手指在距离史密斯的胳膊不到几分米的地方乱节奏敲打桌上的酒杯，“比如… …你们杂志社附近的面条很好吃？”

  
  
“什么？”

  
  
三

  
  
常言道：“闲话少提。”

  
  
是的，这当然有道理，但是多亏了史密斯恪守承诺，当他们再一次地见面，之于采访本身而言无足轻重的“闲话”则变得多了起来。比如，聊一聊涅槃与巴赫，聊一聊冰球和计算机，亦或是，聊一聊那位同样从一闪而过的视频片段中发现了尼欧的经纪人？史密斯犹豫了一会儿，礼节性地笑了笑，不予置评，思维却在大脑里编织出一间审讯室，想象用忙碌来掩饰自己不屑于跟电话另一头的人多说一句话的黑人男子估计宁愿受电刑也不肯体谅一下媒体从业人员为工作奔波的艰辛。不过，尼欧环顾四周，手臂横过大半张桌子，装作自来熟地摁掉了史密斯手机上的录音键，吐字轻飘飘地说：“我觉得他是个传销天才。”

  
  
“怎么说？”见状，史密斯收起了自己的手机，把它揣进口袋里的时候仿佛还能感受到对方存留在屏幕上的温度和指尖轻颤的残影。

  
  
“能说会道，还总是对我有盲目的相信。”

  
  
“盲目地相信… …你会火？”史密斯挑起了半边眉毛，不解这位大明星是对自己的名气没有概念还是谦虚到虚伪——那句戏谑怎么讲的来着“上帝是个流行明星”？[3]复盘一下每每出现在电影首映式门外的呼声，这分明是“流行明星就是上帝”。

  
  
“大概吧，”尼欧稍稍歪头，飘向别处的视线掺杂了些许酸楚，“我不觉得受欢迎的那个人是我。”

  
  
“还会是谁？”

  
  
“我不知道。”尼欧摇了摇头。

  
  
原来如此。几千年前，古希腊的美少年因为没能认出自己的水中倒影而化作了一株水仙花，任凭回声女神如何乞求也不能挽回被修饰成纯粹诗意和美学的灵魂；几千年后，被聚光灯簇拥的娱乐名人因为无法理解对象化的自己而手足无措，任凭再多的鲜花和掌声也不能消解主体正在承受的裂解威胁。高度相似的体验似乎印证了走到今天的人类仍旧需要想法设法地解决自身分离的事实。但是，说来可笑，史密斯不赞同尼欧的伤感和无奈。随意点开一部饱受诟病的影片，把进度条干脆地拉到有他出现的段落，史密斯叼着一支马上要燃尽的香烟，用天生狩猎者的锐利眼神打量只在界面里露出上半身的男人，旁观走神儿的他被上司突然的一句指责强行拽回了意识，脉搏因为角色多半是刚在门外打了个哈欠才至于如此湿漉漉的眸子而错掉一拍。登时，我们的记者先生领悟到，一方面，仅就电影来说，“间离效果”也好，先锋派剪辑所带来的“震惊”也罢，以往被视作可以令观众从假象中清醒的方法对比尼欧生涩的演技全都黯然失色了，后者藏不住腼腆的小表情在方寸大小的画幅内直白地对接现实中的专访，一模一样地表现了只有他能流露出的难堪；另一方面，放大到全部媒介搭建起的环境，害怕迷失的尼欧仍然用一颦和一笑证明了他的存在是这般真切——不管本人注意到这点了没，史密斯时常会在尼欧组织语言的间隙端详他写着“认真”二字的脸庞，从微微皱起的眉头与垂下的眼帘回想起对方昔日路过商业中心时也有同样的神态：

  
  
清瘦的身材架着略显宽松的西装，名为“托马斯·安德森”的年轻人不巧闯入摄影机的视野，随即撂下一个难为情的背影仓促离场，而在镜头看不到的地方，他也许赶着上班迟到前的最后一刻跑进了传媒大楼隔壁的软件公司，也许乘下班后的闲散时光去街那头的面馆点一碗热气腾腾的面条。在这期间，你也许曾与他擦肩而过。

  
  
**简直真切到要命，好吗？**

  
  
棉质滤嘴被牙齿碾来碾去，史密斯长久地盯着笔记本电脑上早就被按下暂停键的电影画面，最后迟钝地把烟蒂丢进已经躺了好几个烟头的烟灰缸，鼻子在满是焦油味儿的空气中狼狈地吸了吸气。恍惚间，不知道是不是尼古丁产生的作用，他无法将目光从尼欧放大的面颊上移走，只得任由视点落在那饱满诱人的嘴唇上，任由宛若网络中断的思路在勉强畅通过后对着两瓣润泽的粉色冷不丁地蹦出一个：“如果没办法亲吻，抽烟就显得不可或缺。”[4]

  
四

  
  
距离上次见面过了一个多月，史密斯在一座可以俯瞰加州海岸线的度假酒店里再次遇上了他的大明星。当时，较东北部城市热了好几倍的天气逼得习惯把衬衫纽扣系到最后一颗的他不得不松开领口、卷上袖子，内心恶狠狠地叱责了一通那约定好在室内接受采访却临时跑了没影儿的男人，然后不情不愿地迈进骄阳里，踱步在花园中寻找尼欧的踪迹。  


  
“我说，咱们能不能换个地方谈谈。”花费了他以为很长但其实只有十分钟出头的工夫，史密斯在一面爬满植被的山墙前找到了正在慵懒的阳光中伸展四肢的尼欧，并用每个音节都清晰可闻的吐字和冷得像北风一样的语气吓得毫无防备的安德森先生立刻僵直了背，讪讪地转过身，拿听起来几乎是柔要到融化的声音不好意思地说：“对不起。”

  
  
“请？”汗水滑落额角，几撮不听话的头发乱了一丝不苟的发型，故意摆客气的史密斯双手插兜，侧过身子，烦闷地瞅了一眼被光线下的耀眼金发吸引去注意力的尼欧，催促他赶紧哪凉快、哪呆着去——字面意义上的。

  
  
“谢谢，史密斯先生。”发觉到对方太过明显的挖苦，尼欧耸了耸肩，回报了对方一句干瘪的礼貌用句，不紧不慢地朝来时的方向走去。返程的路上，不舍好天气的他贪婪地享受着绿油油的夏日余韵，两条白到发光的胳膊散漫地晃来晃去，肌肤渗出的汗珠洇湿了深色的短袖衫。许久，在混杂有鸟鸣和灌溉系统杂音的背景音中，他漫不经心地挑起话头：“你拍照吗？”

  
  
“我？”嫌弃尼欧速度太慢、步伐太小但一直没吭声的史密斯奇怪道，“我为什么要拍照？”

  
  
“我以前总是误认为记者都会拍照，要不是墨菲斯跟我说你只是过来问些问题，我还有些害怕你会把我拍成什么样子。”尼欧转过头，对着史密斯微笑。“我指的是第一次采访。”他补充。  


  
“照片使流行明星成为金钱可以买得到的梦幻，”[5]史密斯勾着嘴角说，“不过，我猜你这么问是因为最近有人抓拍到你和崔妮蒂小姐在一起出街吧？你们两个的绯闻都被传疯了。”

  
  
“被你发现了。”尼欧故作遗憾地回答。

  
  
“我正要问，你们两个相处得愉快吗？”

  
  
“她人很好，是个非常友善的伙伴，跟她在一起我学到了很多。”尼欧面露得意的神情，而后歪下肩膀，装模做样地压低声音说：“悄悄告诉你，我们是朋友关系。”

  
  
“天啊，多大的新闻。”史密斯假惺惺地附和，余光瞥见尼欧微微泛红的耳尖和他耳畔的一圈细软绒发。

  


  
“新闻报道不是对事件的重复，而是事情发生的直接原因，”[6]即便收获的是稍显夸张的奚落，尼欧也始终保持着一抹隐约映现在眉宇间的笑容，权当补偿热到满头大汗的史密斯陪同散步了，“说不定自此之后，我们哪天就真的在一起了？”语毕，他眨着眼睛等待身边人的反应，结果在蓝眼的男人鄙夷地抿了下嘴巴后干巴巴地说：“好吧，这是不可能的。”

  
  
“振作起来，安德森先生，”瞧见尼欧因把戏未能得逞而挫败地低下脑袋，史密斯的眼角带上了几不可见的笑意，“起码你前面那句话说得很对，朝这个方向努力的话，说不定哪天咱俩还能当上同事呢。”

  
  
“不要，你写的文章好无聊啊。”记起全篇机械复制受访者原话的作品，尼欧犹豫了片刻，摇着头拒绝了。

  
  
“我就当你是在夸我好了。”闻言，心情刚刚有所好转的史密斯又拉下脸来，咬牙切齿地回应道。

  
  
“我当然是在夸你，”忽然，尼欧边说着边郑重其事地站定在史密斯面前，硬质糖果般剔透的眼珠闪烁澄澈的光泽，柔和的脸部轮廓线在其严肃的表情衬托下显得难得硬朗了几分，“我是在夸奖你，因为你兑现了对笔下文字负责的承诺。”  


  
“不过，我现在想要求你另外一件事。”

  
  
“我想知道你对我的看法。”

  
  
地中海气候的热浪翻滚在无云的湛蓝色天幕下，烈日把碎金泼洒在罕有人至的午后花园深处。一片躁动与宁静相融的光影中，史密斯抵挡不住夏末依旧强势的绚烂，他眯起眼睛，有限的视界由尼欧虚化、柔焦的身形填充，似曾相识的感觉涌上心头，思绪游离在透光的叶片之间。然而，就在下一秒，出乎意料地，某个方才还潜伏在草丛中的灌溉喷头突兀地发出蜂鸣，紧接着旋转起来，用快速的舞动四溅出犹如倾盆大雨的冰凉水滴。一瞬间，率先觉察到不妙的史密斯机敏地闪到一旁，随后退的动作一齐伸出的手臂试图拉走反应慢了半拍的尼欧却蓦地卡顿在中途，胸腔由于笨拙冲入怀中的身体而忘记了原本卡在节奏上的起伏，流淌在双眼中的海水蓝因为相隔不过厘米的人而掀起堪比太平洋巨浪的波涛。一瞬间，陷入呆滞的史密斯舌尖舔过上颚，溜到嘴边的话被尼欧淋湿的黑发和挂着水珠的睫毛逼回了嗓子眼儿，所有的言语都消散在了安德森半挡在手背后的笑颜和银铃般的笑声中，直至交稿日的深夜，记念起这一天的记者先生才会在文档里写上、又删去这样一句话：

  
  
“他像拂过山林的一缕夏日清风，凉爽、生动。”

  
  
五  


  
夏天早在飞回东海岸的航班落地之际结束，高架桥上的车水马龙和跃动在乌色夜空的霓虹灯覆盖了有关黄金海滩的记忆。高层酒店的落地窗前，史密斯望向玻璃幕墙外的都市全景，惋惜于这所谓“全城最佳观景视角”不能让他从密集的光点中找到自己的公寓。当然，他站到这里可不是为了纯粹地观光。当腕表的指针不知走过了多少格，以联络各方为其职责之一的墨菲斯火急火燎地来到史密斯面前，先是急匆匆地感谢了他能在百忙之中答应这个草率到不能在草率的见面请求，后又为刚刚过去的一段等待时间真诚道歉，末了，他表情凝重地说：“他一定要见你。”

  
  
史密斯点了点头，跟着墨菲斯去到了走廊尽头的房间。

  
  
“我拜托您一件事，就一件事，”路上，纵使富有再多的经验也解决不了眼下困境的经纪人开口，“请您，拿出一个职业记者应有的态度。”

  
  
“好的，墨菲斯先生。”站定在门前，史密斯拿漠然的口吻回复着，抬手正欲推门，不料墨菲斯抢先握住了门把，对他严肃地要求道：“请您对笔下的文字负责。”

  
  
史密斯没说什么，他笔直地立在原地，有如无机质的蓝眼睛冷冰冰地注视着黑人男子不想在气势上占下风的威厉表情，悬在半空的手在墨菲斯挫败收手后强硬地落下，推门而入。

  
  
然后，他在亮着昏暗灯光的里间卧室内看到了横躺在床上的尼欧。

  
  
不，托马斯·安德森。

  
  
“听说你想见我。”史密斯径直走上前，稳健的步伐在托马斯垂在床沿外的脑袋旁停住，挺拔的身躯在醉酒者的身上投下一片阴影。此时此刻，大脑混沌成一团浆糊的安德森先生领口大敞，名贵的西装被他自己揉得皱巴巴，一根松垮的领带还被史密斯毫不知情地踩住了一端。他在听到有人说话后迷迷糊糊地搓了搓眼睛，依靠涣散的视线凑活地辨认出了来者是谁，继而扯着嘴角回答：“你来了。”

  
  
“你说你想见我。”史密斯欠身，稍微拉近了他们两个之间的距离。

  
  
“我想见你。”托马斯带着绵软的鼻音说着，殊不知自己容易染色的眼角已经浮现出了暧昧的桃红。

  
  
“为什么，安德森先生，”史密斯问，“为什么？”  


  
“因为你骗我。你没有在文章中评价我。”托马斯用有气无力的声音控诉近在咫尺的男人，被酒精剥夺了控制力的他拦不住泪水溢出眼眶、淌进漆黑的发丝里。

  
  
“怎么，这么在意我？”史密斯轻笑出声，顺便又把语气温和了几分。  


  
“你总是这样… …沉默，”托马斯瘫在床褥上的手攥紧了床单，“问题问得一套又一套，可你从来… …从来没有说过你对我有什么看法。厌恶、腻烦甚至是恶心也好，你从来都不说。”

  
  
“为什么我要讨厌你，就因为你和那个欧洲人的丑闻，嗯？”  


  
真正有影响力的新闻是报忧的新闻，是关于某某人的坏消息或对于某某人的坏消息。[7]一张捕风捉影的快照乍现于互联网，被猜忌和怀疑不断修饰，最终在极短的时间内变换为了拟真的事实。不仅如此，“滚雪球”的效应适用于一切媒介空间。各种流言蜚语像滚滚潮水一般冲向不明状况的大众明星，将其淹没在了貌似还能看清楚源头但实际早已脱了缰的负面新闻之流中。眼下，被莫须有的消息扼住呼吸的托马斯·安德森无力地倒在总统套房的床垫上，视网膜上盘踞着水晶吊灯破碎而微弱的闪光和一抹散发于金色发丝与蓝色双眸的色彩。他说：“你总是这样沉默。”

  
“你有没有，哪怕一点点地关心过，关于我的那些事情，哪部分是真的，哪部分是假的。”

  
  
“不，安德森先生，”史密斯直起腰，疏离地后退，引得每个骨节和肌肉都要化成一滩水的托马斯艰难地翻过身，爬起来，耷拉着头地坐在床上，“不是只有我在沉默。所有人都在沉默。没有人能对出现在屏幕中的人和物说‘不’，没人能抗拒他们和它们的呈现。今天是全新的奥迪轿车，明天是装备三个摄像头的智能手机，后天又不知道从哪里蹦出一个像你一样的大明星了，而在这个过程中，所有人都在沉默地观看，所有人都接受了被展示出来的东西是真实的、是生活的。”

  
  
“那你呢… …”托马斯仰起头，被泪水融化的棕色在黯淡中乞求被照亮。

  
  
“对我来说，由‘尼欧’冠名的一切都是假的，无论它们是对真实如何高超地模仿，”史密斯再度迈上前，覆有一层薄茧的手掌攀上托马斯精巧的下巴，拇指抚摸过他的嘴唇，“但是，你为什么把我和那些只知道睁眼瞎看的人放在一起比较？我对你而言就这么微不足道吗？”

  
  
“不是… …”  


  
感受到男人掌心传达出的温度，意识不清的安德森先生猛然一愣，随即挣扎着想要逃避，只不过，史密斯指间的力道没有留给他窜匿的余地。被抗拒不了的霸道钳制住的托马斯从鼻腔里挤出一个轻飘飘的哼唧算作答复，泄气地抗议，短俏的睫毛遮住了往日里甜蜜到过分的眼珠，然后，令他始料不及地，史密斯在他的唇角印下了一个吻。

  
  
是的，一个吻。

  
  
一个带着柔软、干燥、真真切切之触感的吻。

  
  
一个不再有距离可以被丈量的吻。

  
  
而在这一刻，他们亲密无间。

  
  
亲密， **无间** 。

  
  
“安德森先生，”故事的结尾，大明星的记者先生对他耳语，“你说的那家面条，真难吃。”

  
  
END

  
所有引用都只选取“结合语境理解”的字面意义，没啥别的意思（哦，可能是看起来更高大上一点吧… …不，并没有，我的文还是垃圾😭😭😭  
[1]安迪·沃霍尔（Andy Warhol）于1968年在斯德哥尔摩的一次展览上说过的话，即“In the future,everyone will be world-famous for 15 minutes.”

[2]来自希区柯克，虽然他自己说他记不起来有说过这句话… …总而言之，演员究其本质还是个工具（对，听得懂人话、让朝哪儿看朝哪儿看就行😂😂😂他说的，不是我！

[3]来自我很多年前听过的一首歌，Oomph!的《God is A Popstar》（这乐队现在还建在嘛… …

  
[4]来自弗洛伊德，虽然我实在想不起他在哪说过了… …

  
[5] [6][7]这三个全部出自麦克卢汉的《理解媒介》（话说，拖沓地补完了后半部书以后我发现我之前对他的观点理解有误，比如《Computer Love》里说的，呕… …虽然不影响阅读，但我还是得向大家道歉，装逼不成还翻车了（ ~~不说了，改文去了~~ 🙃🙃🙃


	2. Affaire

“他会来接你吗？”

崔妮蒂这么问的时候，方才还在飞速敲击键盘的尼欧猛然抬头，环顾四周，确认其视线所及之处撇去身姿随炫光和电子乐舞动的人群和一边嚼着被马提尼浸泡过的橄榄、一边兴致盎然地欣赏狂欢之景的法国人外再无他者后谨慎地摁灭了手机屏幕，点了点头，随即便在手心感应到来电震动时丢下一个“不要告诉墨菲斯”的恳求而匆忙离去，着黑色西装的身影灵活地消失在震耳欲聋的嘈杂中，宛如轻盈的一阵风。

谁曾想，据此不过十几分钟的工夫，动作迅捷到堪比电影效果的大明星会在翻阅围栏的瞬间狼狈落地，十分不幸地让早早等在路边的自家恋人目睹了他躺在绿化带里的尴尬场面。

“我打扰你飞檐走壁了，安德森先生？”维持着一只手伸进裤兜寻找烟盒的姿势，被所见愣住的史密斯不留情面地挖苦道。

“你说你的车开不进私人会所的大门。”头埋在灌木阴影里的尼欧闷闷地说。

“你说走太显眼的地方会被狗仔拍到。”史密斯这样回应，平直的唇缝线同冷淡似机器的语气一起成功地掩饰了他欲要发笑的冲动，双眸中平静流淌的蓝色被对方滑稽的模样搅动起同情却又掺杂上些许戏谑意味的波澜，而与此同时，仰仗着草丛的遮蔽才不至于被人看到面颊染上羞红的尼欧没了反驳的依据，他自暴自弃地认了命，然后嘟囔说：“那个… …你能不能先帮我个忙、拉我出去。”

史密斯同意了，他一个跨步迈向尼欧露在绿地外的下半身，拉起对方纤细的脚踝，拖着男人的一条腿把他拽了出来，并在瞧见大明星拿胳膊难堪地挡住脸后得意地说：“被狗仔拍到你乘坐陌生车辆是大事，被他们拍到你在绿化带里摔了个四脚朝天就不是事儿了？”

“他们在哪？”闻言，原本还烦恼于出糗的尼欧一下子从地上窜了起来，不安的手揪住史密斯垂在腰侧的西装外套，凭借人肉掩护而向外打探“敌情”的脑袋在记者先生面前晃来晃去，迷惑得后者伸出双手抓住他的上臂，不耐烦地说：“没人！”

“哦，”尼欧对着史密斯眨了眨眼睛，“抱歉？”

“可算了吧。”史密斯干巴巴地回复。

“我们回家？”尼欧抖了抖肩膀，示意对方可以松开对自己的束缚了，只不过，没有奏效——恍惚间，在路灯光之下，史密斯凝望尼欧塞满疑惑的棕色眼珠，视线描摹出黑发青年精致的五官轮廓，硬朗的脸庞被光影分割出一种异样的情绪氛围。 “怎么了？”见状，一头雾水的尼欧皱着眉头询问。

史密斯起先没有回答，他格外认真地打量着尼欧的脸，过了许久才开口：“我只是突然记念起，为了能早点回来，我从昨晚通宵写稿子写到今早，后又马不停蹄地赶飞机、赶来接你，”史密斯停顿了一下，钳制住尼欧上臂的手意味深长地摩挲着裹在他肢体外的名贵布料，“结果你倒好… …”

“我怎么了？”尼欧问。

“即使没有我，生活也还过得不错。”史密斯凑近尼欧，温热的鼻息扑在对面人白净的肌肤上，如是回答道。

“有吗？”令人面红耳赤的回忆被提起，尼欧把眼神心虚地飘向别处，齿间的咬字带上了不确定的声调。然而，更令这位当事人倍感无措的是，忽然变得深沉的史密斯在他逃避对视的间隙用一个快速的转身将其推倒在奥迪轿车的引擎盖上，板着一张脸旁观他因为没来得及反应而任由身体顺车辆的曲线下滑、膝盖跪倒在粗糙的沥青路上。末了，当尼欧下意识地揽住立于眼前的笔直双腿时，史密斯欠身，单手抬起这“始作俑者”的下巴，拿故意拉长发音的口吻说：“我是不是可以要求你赔偿一下我的精神损失？”语毕，他的拇指摩挲过尼欧的下唇，侵入尼欧微微张开的嘴巴。

登时，一股暧昧的气氛萦绕周身，尼欧看向史密斯，下一秒又把视点落在对方距离自己不过眉睫的胯部，而后从隆起的布料下发觉大事不妙。他讪讪地别过脸，想要逃避可能发生的事实，不料态度强硬的男人把手探向了他的后颈，拿一个不轻不重的施力就把他的脸蛋儿贴在了那个让人羞于启齿的部位。

完蛋。

尼欧意识到自己这下是无路可逃了。

“这么多天不见，”史密斯揪住尼欧短发强迫他再度仰视自己，放弃了香烟的手从口袋里伸出，利索地解开了腰带，“我想你了，安德森先生。”

“我们回家好吗？这、这里，”尼欧磕磕巴巴地说，“这里会被拍到的吧… …”

“这里有人吗？”史密斯说着，掏出蓄势待发的器官抵上他的嘴唇，不容抗拒地命令道：“张嘴。”

没有人回应。

“张嘴，安德森先生。”

没有人回应。

“你应该不需要让我说第三遍。”史密斯的语气沉重了几分。

直到这时，害怕被人发现的大明星在有限的范围内转动僵硬的脖子，在强制自己相信了这条街上再不会有第三者、第四者甚至更多的人以后惶惶地张大嘴巴，将男人半勃的器官含入口中。如此，史密斯在尼欧看不到的地方满意地勾起嘴角，趁他还在犹犹豫豫地拿舌头舔过柱体时拽着他的头发、迫使其吞吐插在口腔里的生殖器，不关心对方干呕的呜咽声和由于喉咙刺入异物而难受到眼角滚下泪珠的窘态。等待在安德森先生湿热的口腔里肆意行凶的阴茎完全硬挺，他松开了桎梏，一边留给尼欧喘息的机会，一边饶有兴味地端详他全然粉红的脸庞，紧接着，他把尼欧从地上捞了起来，翻过他的身子，朝车前盖压下了他的后背。

“条件有限，委屈我们亲爱的大明星先将就一下吧。”史密斯俯身，低沉中略带沙哑的嗓音在尼欧耳边响起，舌尖留下的湿滑触感在后者的耳垂处消散不去。言罢，顽劣的男人将手抚摸向尼欧的前身，偃意于掌心在这过程中给身下人激起的颤抖和破碎的喘息，随后干脆地解开了对方的几枚衬衫扣子，拿修剪整齐的指甲划过一片光滑又敏感的皮肤，拿指尖覆有的薄茧摩挲两颗嵌在干净胸膛上的乳头。

“有人怎么办？”尼欧一动不动地趴在奥迪轿车上，靠着理智退场前的最后一刻清醒无力地问道。

“有吗——”

史密斯的尾音还没落下，从不远处驶近的两束疝气灯光配合发动机的鸣响闯过两人的跟前，不消片刻便以不曾被刹车牵绊的速度消失在了街的另一头，仿佛什么事都没有发生。但尽管如此，羞愧感满溢出心房的尼欧被这短暂的意外吓了一跳，他挣扎着想要抽身，却被直起上半身的史密斯掐着后脖子地摁在原处，收获了一句：“你怕什么？”

“谁像你一样无耻… …”尼欧感觉自己脸上的温度几乎都可以融化坚硬的钢板了。

“你这样趴着，他又看不见你是谁，”史密斯调笑，“要倒霉也是我倒霉，好吗？”

“无耻… …”尼欧被男人无赖的态度搞得没有办法，只得从鼻子里挤出几丝能在金属车身上画出雾汽的气息代为抗议。

“好，我无耻，你依旧是电影世界里的救世主，行了吧？”史密斯敷衍地附和着，拿盖在事主脖颈上的手安慰性地捏了捏那处软肉，又好不温柔地揉了揉尼欧的黑色短发，继而自顾自地打开了对方的腰带扣，转眼间褪下了大明星的西装裤，动作之快引得任人鱼肉的安德森先生在冷风渗进腿间时不住地打颤，即便他马上就又因为史密斯钻进他后穴的舌头而猝不及防地发出一声呻吟——是的，诱人的呻吟。蛇一样灵巧的骨骼肌爱抚过又滑、又湿、又热的肠道黏膜，再紧急反应的捂嘴都挽救不了情欲在此刻将成不可阻挡之势的现实。弯曲的膝盖不时磕碰在硬邦邦的轮胎上，擦过翼子板的性器缓缓抬头，尼欧在隐约听到身后私密处传来的水声后咬住自己葱白的手指，任凭唾液顺指缝滑落、淌在洁净到反光的金属表面。

哦，这道貌岸然的家伙洗车了。乱糟糟的发丝遮挡住额头，生理上的刺激把心跳幻化成粘滞于鼓膜上的喃喃，尼欧用渐渐涣散的目光无意中捕捉到了一个在时下无关痛痒的细节，傻傻地嗤笑，不巧被已经站起来的史密斯发现了。

“怎么了？”史密斯扶住尼欧的腰，上身贴近瘫软在车外壳上的身躯。“什么东西这么好笑，嗯？”他用鼻尖蹭了蹭尼欧的耳廓，问道。

无人应答，显而易见地无人应答，除了可怜的“救世主”尖牙咬着嘴唇、迷迷糊糊地以为男人会在他的额角印下一个吻。

想什么呢？

怎么可能？

柔情似水的献吻没有到来，在某些特殊场合下会表现得过分蛮横的记者先生倒是把粗壮的阴茎直截了当地捅入了尼欧的体内，粗鲁地、凶悍地，刺入了他的身体，强迫他不自控地夹紧大腿并且最终再也无法压抑憋在喉咙里的呻吟。

“昨天我在电话里怎么问你来着？”史密斯恶作剧般地朝尼欧的耳朵里吹气，“我想想，‘温柔，还是猛烈，选一个’。你好像没有回答我。”

他话音刚落，被灌进耳蜗的炙热呼吸挑逗出一、两个模糊音节的尼欧拿低垂的眉尾和淹没在羞愧泪水中的眸子发出了无声地控诉。

“你想要什么？”史密斯啃咬着尼欧的耳骨，原本放在对方腰际上的手滑向那白皙、滑腻的大腿根，不由分说地掰开了他的腿缝。

“我猜你想要这个。”

随着一个向肠道内里更深处触探的挺进直捣花蕊，史密斯在尼欧断断续续的低哼声中猛烈撞击他弹润的臀肉，快速而用力地顶胯，精准地碾过那敏感的腺体，用几乎可以被形容为是“暴虐”的侵入扫荡了尼欧所剩无几的抗拒，用没顶的快乐吞噬了他所有支撑理性辩驳的思维——就这样，那个在聚光灯前凭借一个淡淡的微笑就可以收获太多倾慕的好好先生和大众情人被欺压在露天的马路旁、被挟制在霸道的怀抱中，沉溺于情欲的汪洋，在另一个男人的身下承欢。

“你想要什么，安德森先生？”史密斯舔舐、撕咬着尼欧衬衫衣领下的皮肤，假惺惺地问。

“你想从我这里得到什么？”

思绪纠缠如麻，下流的快感一浪高过一浪，经受不住这般蹂躏的尼欧在锃亮的引擎盖上徒劳地攥紧拳头，眯起惹人怜爱的眼睛看向史密斯，费力地支起脖子，在记者故作冷淡地朝另一侧歪下头后主动靠近男人，拿软绵绵的鼻音和一只不知道什么时候就向后握住了史密斯手腕的手乞求他施舍一点温情。

“什么？”史密斯挑眉，即便尼欧饱满、湿润的嘴唇已经在情不自禁地凑近也不显露半点的热情。他听不清尼欧说了什么，因为仅有的几个挤出嗓子眼儿的单词也在有气无力的发声中残余为好像飞絮飘落心尖一样的痒意。他说:“你想要什么？”

“史密斯… …”施在情人骨节处的力量陪同越来越凶猛的进攻逐渐增加，尼欧勉强轻唤出对方的名字，席卷全身的电流被流下大腿内侧的液体催化出足够令其攀至巅峰的欢愉。“史密斯… …”他咬紧牙关抽噎着，放纵晶莹的泪滴坠在睫毛上，从翻涌的脑海中勉强分别出了他曾在足足二十四个小时以前最渴望得到的给予。

“我想要你，史密斯，”尼欧强压着魅人的低喘，艰难地说，“我想要你。”

“我想要你的抚摸、你的拥抱，我想要你在我身上播种下的爱痕。”

“我想要你在我身边。”

“我想要你的吻。”

“史密斯。”

“妈的。”纵使下体的侵犯再如何地强悍，被尼欧吐露的情愫直戳心底的史密斯终归还是没能继续完美的伪装，他伸手扼住尼欧的脖颈，狠狠地亲吻怀中人的嘴唇，狠狠地啃噬那两瓣嫩肉，把它们亲红、亲肿，在吮吸间拉下色情的银丝儿。他空出一只手横过尼欧的胸前，撕扯开靠着没几颗纽扣维系正经模样的衬衫，肆意玩弄软弹的红樱，肆意抚摸覆在一层结实肌肉上的皮肤，然后手心盖上肚脐、手指揉捏肚皮，他说:“你感受到我了么，安德森先生。”

我在你的身体里。

你感受到了。

欲望的高潮将沉浮其间的人抛向不可言明的极乐。一阵低吼过后，史密斯与尼欧一齐得到释放，滚烫的精液就这般涌入后者激动收缩的肠道并在前者的生殖器不舍地撤出后顺臀缝过分色情地滴在夜晚的沥青路上，和淌下轮辋的那部分汇成一滩。

“这可真是个爆炸性的新闻了，安德森先生。”史密斯提上裤子，边系腰带边喘着粗气观赏精疲力竭地趴在黑色轿车上的尼欧和他快要合不上的穴口，观赏在大银幕上无所不能的超级英雄竟然也会夹着别人的体液而被扔在路边、不，史密斯当然不会把自己的宝贝儿撇下不管，他体贴地帮尼欧穿好衣服，将纵情过后的温柔换作一枚落在他额角的轻吻和指尖撩拨过汗湿短发的触感，心满意足地把他全身还未消退的桃红色和仿佛野兽留下的痕迹当做专属于某一个人的标记。而反观尼欧，早就没了力气回应的他在朦胧之中走进睡眠，在史密斯圈住他的腰、抬起他的身子后像个大号的毛绒玩具一样慵懒地依偎进对方怀里，安静地躺进车后座，伴着轮胎滚过马路的节奏陷入梦乡，如他所愿地那样被恋人接回了家。

当然，他们回的是史密斯的公寓，毕竟怕被埋伏在名人别墅区的狗仔队抓怕到不是？

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps. 明人不说暗话，同志们。咱也不谦虚了，我就单方面宣布我是他俩身下的那辆车了(没，不是，我刚才说了什么？？？🤣🤣🤣

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. 标题还是一句俚语，即“像洗碗水一样地沉闷”，枯燥无味，所以是“烂俗故事”… …写这篇文的原因主要是我翻到《乱点鸳鸯谱（也叫“不合时宜的人”？）》的一张剧照，盖博附身亲吻裸身坐在床上的梦露😥全文的关键还是在于一个视觉和触觉（特别是空间意义上）之间的博弈？碰撞？啥啥啥，我又词穷了… …再次感谢看到这里的朋友，你们的不嫌弃是我的创作动力（不，这不叫创作，好嘛… …😑感谢感谢！感谢同志们的支持！


End file.
